


The Toys Are The Fun Part

by Kittyblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, The Colt (Supernatural), Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyblack/pseuds/Kittyblack
Summary: Dean, Reader and Ketch use the Colt to have a fun night in the Bunker. This is pure, explicit porn. Sorry not Sorry.





	The Toys Are The Fun Part

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Franzi’s BMOL writing challenge over on Tumblr (Franzi is faith-in-dean and I am Akhuna01 - go say hi!)
> 
> Pairing: Dean x Ketch x Reader
> 
> Prompt No. 24: „Was that… a moan just now?“
> 
> This is actually my very very first ever attempt at writing smut, and only my 2nd fanfiction i actually postet anywhere, so please be nice.

You are currently lying on the war room table, naked, with your legs bent over the edge, spread wide. Dean is standing at your head, his fingers fisted into your hair as he watches the scene, his hard cock just inches away from your face. Arthur Ketch, the sexy british killer, is kneeling on the floor, his head on level with your crotch, his eyes never leaving you unless to stare into Dean's. They had teased you for almost an hour now, trading places, one fucking your mouth, the other licking your pussy, fingering you open, kissing you all over your body, touching and making you come 2 times already, each man pushing you over the edge of orgasm once. It's a competition for them, they seem to silently judge and compare each other's methods as they slowly fuck you to insanity. You never thought you'd experience something as intense as this. 

Ketch drags a finger through your wet folds, it's almost too much and yet not enough, you are so sensitive. You arch off the table and bite your lips as his fingertip bumps your clitoris. 

„My my, I think you like that, Darling, am I right?“ you nod. He licks his lips, smiles, looks Dean into the eyes and arches one eyebrow. 

„What do you think, Winchester? Do you think she's ready for something long and hard inside her yet? Or should we let her suffer a bit longer?“   
You crane your neck to see Dean's reaction, not surprised when you see him smirk and shake his head at the british. 

„I think I want to see how many more times we can get her off without using our cocks. Think you can manage one more time, sweetheart? For us?“ He strokes your cheek and moves around the table to stand at your side, his face hovering over your face, his breath ghosting over your lips with every word.   
„Think you can come again for us, Baby? You look so hot right now, all spread out, naked and willing... if you could see yourself...“ Dean catches your lower lip between his teeth and sucks lightly on it while both his hands cup your breasts, gently flicking a finger over your sensitive nipples. He deepens the kiss, his tongue soon fucking your mouth almost as hard as his cock had done minutes earlier. It's so intense for a moment that you don't notice Ketch standing up and walking away to rummage through the small heap of discarded clothing on the floor.

You flinch and gasp as the cold metal barrel of the colt touches your pussy.   
„What the hell?“ you freeze and try instinctively to close your legs, but Ketch stops you and pushes them open again.   
„Relax, beautiful, it's not loaded. Killing you would not benefit me right now, believe me. Plus the bullets are a bit hard to get, so I would not waste one on you.“ 

You gulp and try to relax, following his order. You can imagine what he's about to do with that legendary gun. The situation is thrilling, a shiver runs through your whole body and you let out a soft, lustful sound.

„Was that.. a moan just now? You ARE excited. Oh Winchester, she's so delightful.   
Pay close attention now, Dean, I told you, the toys are the fun part of this job!“ Ketch said, smiling, as he gently rubbed the long and narrow barrel up and down your dripping folds to lubricate it. 

You're glad Ketch took his time earlier, licking and fingering you open while Dean kissed you senseless, to prepare for this „toy“. The metal of the weapon feels strange and exciting, this long, hard shaft that had helped to kill countless Demons and Monsters. This holy grail of supernatural weapons, used in such a lewd way for your personal pleasure. You can't suppress the jerk of your hips as Ketch pushes the rigid shaft in. Your insides squeeze around the foreign object. Ketch grins. He adjusts the angle with each slow thrust until suddenly the small metal bump at the tip of the barrel massages your G-spot just right and you can feel yet another tight coil of pleasure slowly winding up inside of you. Dean is adding to the sensation by licking and kissing a wet hot trail from your breasts down over your stomach, fondling and kneading every inch of your upper body his hands can reach.

„Dean...“ you start panting, your chest heaving with every shuddering breath.   
„Dean.. please... on the table.. I want to... Baby... oh fuck yeah...“  
Lucky for you, Dean understands. He climbs up the table, one knee at each side of your head. He bends forward and you can feel his hot skin on your belly and his breath on your pubic hair, his cock bobbing over your mouth. You swallow and watch as a clear drop of precum slowly rolls from his cock head down along the shaft, along one slightly protruding vein until it drips down, landing on your cheek. The colt keeps fucking you. Dean groans. 

„Fuck, Ketch, this is the hottest thing I've ever seen!“ Dean whispers breathlessly. He slides his hands under your thighs and pulls them up, folding your legs back to spread them even wider. With the new angle the feeling intensifies and you can't help but rock your hips in time with each thrust. 

Another drop of precum to your cheek brings you back to the pulsing cock above your head. Dean seems to be unable to stop his hips from moving, so aroused just from watching. You open your mouth and lift your head to suck him. The salty, bitter taste of Deans cock is so familiar in your mouth that it alone sets off a jolt of pleasure within you. You waste no time, sucking and bobbing your head as Dean shudders and starts thrusting into your mouth again. He thanks you by flicking his tongue over your clit and circling around it, just the way he knows gets you off. Ketch's rythm with the colt stutters.   
„Damnit Winchester. Her next orgasm will be by our joined forces it seems!“ You whine around Deans cock and thrust your hips faster, the tension and arousal rising and rising until you think you can take no more. Suddenly the metal rod stops moving and then slips out altogether. You want to whine, feeling empty, needing SOMETHING inside you to clench around. But Deans magical tongue keeps flicking. You can feel Ketch standing up from his kneeling position in front of you, crane your neck slightly to see what he's doing, the distraction averting your orgasm. 

„Enough suffering, don't you think?“ Ketch asks, and Dean stops to look up then, watching as the british gives his pulsing cock an expectant stroke. You wonder if he's refering to you or to himself. Instead of answering, Dean strokes two fingers down your folds, spreading your lips for Ketch and holding you open, your empty hole twitching expectantly. You moan again. Fuck, YES. 

„Will you suck me, make me wet for her? Put those pretty lips of yours to good use, Winchester?“ Dean chuckles lowly, almost a growl, he's so far gone with lust already. Thrusts into your throat faster and more erratic than before. You struggle not to choke.   
„Not a chance. I am not a cocksucker. 'sides, just look at her. She's so wet, she's practically dripping. Just shove your hard cock into her. Fuck her hard. She's so close already. Likes it rough.“ Another sharp thrust of his hips into you throat. This time you can't help but gag and grip Dean's hips with your hands to steady him a little.   
„Fuck, sorry Baby. This is so fucking hot. Fuck. I'm so close...“ He's a bit more careful now, but you can feel he's desperate to come. You suck a bit harder. 

„Easy now, beautiful, don't bite loverboy's dick off when I spear you!“ Ketch warns as you feel the head of his member push against your wet folds. Dean's fingers are still spreading you and Ketch's cockhead slips into you easily. Your fingernails dig deep into Dean's hips and you let him slip out of your mouth with a wet pop, continuing to jerk him with your hand while you lick the underside of his cock.

Slowly, almost tenderly, Ketch pushes his entire length into you, giving you time to adjust to his girth and you are grateful. He's much thicker than the barrel of the colt had been. You can feel Dean's breath on your pussy the whole time, his face mere inches away from where Ketch enters you and the thought of Dean watching, holding you open for another man sends another jolt of pleasure through you.

Finally Ketch begins to move inside you. Slow, shallow thrusts at first, turning quickly into sharp snaps of his hips, fucking you rougher with every thrust. You love it and start moaning and screaming nonsensical things like „Yes, yes, please, oh yes, mmh, please, yes, yes...“. Then Deans tongue begins licking you again, his nose bumping against Ketch at every thrust. 

It's too intense to last, for all three of you, and you all know it. Dean is the first to shoot his load with a heavy groan all over your face, this sets off a chain reaction – you arch your body into Ketch's thrusts an buck your hips wildly for only a moment. The tight coil inside you suddenly springs free and your climax hits you like a truck. You shout something, maybe a name, maybe a curse, you can't be sure, and clench around the pulsing member. Ketchs breathing has become erratic and his hips stutter, losing the steady rythm of before. A few thrusts later he pulls out of you, giving his cock two final strokes and comes in thick, white ropes – all over Deans face. 

The smirk on Ketch's face is epic.

So is Dean's bitchface. 

 

The End.


End file.
